Sunflower
by Magnificently-In-Love
Summary: This came into my head at a funeral. In memory of Fred Weasley. George's POV


Sunflower

This popped into my head at a funeral please enjoy!

George POV

* * *

I'm sitting here at your funeral; wet tears stain my cheeks as people make speeches about you. I'm barely listening it hurts so much now that you're gone, it feels like my heart's been ripped out of my chest. I can't take it anymore I stand, walking away from everyone. I can feel their gaze of pity on me, but I don't want there sympathy I just want you, my twin, my other half. I walk to the top of the hill that overlooks the muggle village below. The sun shines down on me, warm and golden. But, I don't care I really don't care about anything anymore now that you're gone. I trudge down the hill towards the muggle village when something bright catches my eye. I turn my head and notice a field of bright sunflowers. Memories flood over me as I walk towards the field.

I remember clearly we were both eleven and had wanted to get out of the house and out of denoming the garden. We had found this field and were laying amongst the sunflowers, lazily.

"What's your favorite flower?" you had asked me. I yawned.

"Well, I've never really thought about it, Fred." I answered lazily. "What's yours?" To be honest I didn't really care about your favorite flower, but what you said caught me bu surprise.

"Sunflowers." You said sitting up. "They're bright and make people happy. And if I had to be turned into something I'd want to be a sunflower." I sat up and looked at you strangely. Something in your voice told me that you were being serious. So, I bust out into laughter. You got a pouty look on your face.

"Fine see if I try to be serious with you ever again." You said annoyed. I finished laughing and spoke.

"It's not that mate, it's just that I realized you already are a sunflower." The annoyed look on your identical face was replaced with confusion.

"What are you talking about?!? I'm not yellow! Unless you snuck one of those color changing pastry's in my food!" I rolled my eyes at you and explained.

"I know you're not yellow! But, you're like a sunflower. You're always bright and cheerful and you make everybody happy." You looked at me for a minute, then gave me one of your goofy smiles. Well, I should say our goofy smiles.

"We'll be sunflowers together." You stated resting your head on my shoulder. "Cause I'm never doing anything without you George, never…"

Tears filled my eyes as the memory ended. I sank to my knees the sunflowers brushing my cheeks as a cool wind blew.

"Don't cry." A voice said behind me. I froze, chills ran down my spine. The voice was so familiar. I turned and my eyes grew large.

"F-fred…" You give me one of our goofy smiles.

"Don't cry over me, George. Just remember me and be happy when you do… we're sunflowers….you and me together." You say kneeling in front of me. The tears fall even harder and my voice raises to a shout.

"You said... YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!!" Sadness fills your blue eyes and tears leak out.

"I'm sorry….." you whisper. "It wasn't my choice….I'd give anything to be alive again mate." You look at me and smile. "I have to go, George. But I wanted to tell you goodbye." You warp your arms around me and we embrace for what seems like hours. You let go and stand walking away. But the, you pause and turn around.

"By the way, you better keep the joke shop up and running! If you don't I'll hunt your arse! And you better play pranks on everyone for me!" You say a mischievous twinkle in your eye. You walk away and disappear from sight.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand. I break into a run towards the burrow, to your funeral hoping that I'm not too late. I quickly stop in front of your coffin. People are staring at me, worried expressions on their faces. I turn towards the crowd and speak.

"My twin….my other half….. was one of the most happiest people I know. He always had a smile on his face and when he walked into the room things always got a little brighter…" There were a few murmurs of agreement before I continued. "He will always be remembered forever…and….this is his gift to all of you…" Confused looks were given to me, but I smirked as they were replaced with surprise as fireworks exploded from beneath their chairs soaring through the air. They exploded on top of my brother's dead body cremating him. I looked at my burning brother and smiled to myself.

"I hope that was a good enough prank for you Fred…."

A few days later we'd had the ashes of my twin placed into a beautiful silver case. Mum gave them to me knowing I would want to have them.

Now here I stand in front of the beautiful field of sunflowers. I open the case and release your ashes onto the sunflowers. I will always miss you, but you'll always be with me…my brother…my twin…my sunflower.


End file.
